Our Years Decay So Quickly
by Expression812
Summary: When five unknown cadavers show up in a small hospital, all seeming to have been dead for months, when they really died less than 24 hrs ago, small town nurse, Florance, is in for more than she bargined for, especially when two fast talking guys in suits come to see for themselves.


**Untitled**

Florance calmly flipped through the chart of a patient she would be caring for that night, one of the five silently laying on their respective tables, their sheets flapping in the wind from the refrigeration fans. She was set for her night shift in the morgue, had her coffee and her latest trashy romance novel. She was really just flipping through out of curiosity. On the days she took the extra shifts for old Doctor Robinson, she had normally been working in the E.R. that day, and 9 times out of 10, was there to see the people that would be waiting for Dr. Robinson to attend to them, die. Today, however, Florance had taken advantage of a few and far between day off and had spent it napping and cleaning her house. It may seem morbid, but she was eager to see what transpired while she was gone, after two years working as a nurse, the ability a hospital posses to change so quickly still baffles her.

There was no cause of death listed on the chart she had taken from atop the table closest to the door. With her eyebrows arched in wonder and the thrill of a mystery, she tucked the clip board under her arm in order to gently pull the sheet from the body beneath. Bathed in bright light was a woman, middle aged, haggard lines etched on her face, still looking troubled even in death. The decay slowly ate at her flesh, destroying someone's somebody. Florance squinted her eyes in confusion, but quickly checked the chart again, just to be sure. She quickly located the date of death listed and checked her watch to ensure the day's date. They were the same.

Florance filed through her brain for causes, perhaps a rare disease or a genetic anomaly, but checking the chart once more, there were none listed. She mentally noted to ask Dr. Robinson about it in the morning when he relieved her and respectfully placed the woman's shroud back over her head and returned to clip board to the woman's feet. She moved to the next in line and leafed through the chart, male, young twenties, no cause of death. Slightly panicked, she peeled back the sheet to see the man's average features also being slowly eaten away. Florance replaced the sheet and chart and continued the process with the other three bodies. All the same, varying ages, mixed gender and race, no cause of death for any of them.

She went to single chair in the room and the desk in the back and sat with a huff, picking up her book and flipping to her page, but not reading. She couldn't focus. Her mother's voice went through her head. _There are bad things out there, Lou, like the ones in your bedtime books._ Florance shook her head. She hadn't thought of her mother in a long time, and sometimes worried she forgot what she looked like, how she sounded. Dashing her current train of thought away at the sound of the front door, she rose from her chair to make sure it was the cleaning guy. Exiting the walk in freezer type door, she was met with two men in suits standing at the front desk. She startled, but closed to door behind her, automatically feeling the pocket of her scrub top to be sure the key was there. Stepping to the employee side of the desk, she straightened her thick cardigan over her thin uniform and cleared her throat.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?"

She was promptly flashed two badges that declared some branch of law enforcement so quickly she couldn't get a good look. While they tucked them back away, she studied the men. One about 6'2", and short dark blonde/light brown hair and the other impossibly tall and longer darker hair. Both in their late twenties, early thirties and both handsome.

"I'm Agent Walsh and this is my partner, Agent Williams. We'd like to ask you about the five John and Jane Does you have currently." The short one, Agent Walsh, announced.

Florance cocked her head to the side and accidently blurted out, "Kansas?"

Agent Williams rolled his eyes, while Agent Walsh's eyes lit with respect.

"An unhappy coincidence," stated Agent Williams. "Now, about the bodies in your morgue."

Shaking her head and berating herself for being so silly, Florance crossed her arms over her chest and nodded. The first question was easy, no, she didn't know them. The second was the same, no, they had no cause of death yet. The third was kind of weird, but necessary, yes, she had looked at their faces. It was the fourth question that stopped her with a moral battle, was there anything different or off about the bodies? Her mind was screaming,_ yes! It's so weird! I have no idea how it's possible, but they look to have been dead for months!_, but she wanted to know if these men had the answer to the puzzle.

"Yes. There's something very weird about the bodies." She answered.

"What?" Williams pressed.

"They look to have been dead for a while now." She hedged.

"Do you mean longer than 24 hours or what?" Walsh questioned.

"I mean like months." Florance clarified.

"Shit."

**A/N; Hey! I haven't posted in a while, I know, but this idea just would **_**not**_** leave me alone! Anyway, so I apologize for any inaccuracies about what a morgue really looks like (refrigeration stuff) and any OC-ness from the boys. Just so you're aware, this is not a love story. Neither of the brothers Winchester will be falling for/ have relations with Florance. My intention is for Florance to be like Charlie from the Girl with the Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo; I want her to be useful in a skill set that they've been barely scraping by in before. Obviously, since Florance is a nurse, she will be taking care of them physically. I'm not quite sure how this is going to play out yet, I have the basic plot lined out, but still have to iron out the details. Anyway- if you could find it in your heart to leave a review, that would be wonderful! I cannot wait to hear what you think about this story!**


End file.
